Flowers
by the-beginning-of-the-end
Summary: DRAMAVERSE. Gokusen 2. Hayato X Ryu pairing. A set of drabbles to a list of flowers. *Exactly why Hayato spent so much time getting ready for school was a mystery to his little brother. That was until he saw that Ryu was waiting at the gate.*


Well, I found a list of flowers and their meanings, and I wanted to do something with Gokusen 2, and this is the result. Yes, it's Hayato X Ryu. Of course it is. So, let me know what you think.

PS. I've also got a AKame fic in the planning. If anyone has an advice for me, considering I've never tried writing them before, please, let me know. It'll be posted on Live Journal, coz this site doesn't do real people fan fiction.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES

* * *

Absinth – Separation-

Even though everyone thought the reason they didn't hang out anymore was because Ryu had betrayed them, both Hayato and Ryu knew it was because separation was easier than having to face their feelings.

Anemone – Forsaken –

Ryu knew that to save Take, he'd have to forsake his friendship with Hayato. The decision kept him awake at night and he still wonders if it'd been the right one.

Carnation – Fascination –

What fascinated Ryu the most was not the fact that he was accepted back into the group and permitted to join them in a game of pool, but the look of confusion on Hayato's face when he realised that said game was about to get that much more interesting.

Chrysanthemum – Truth –

The truth of the matter was that Hayato actually enjoyed working for Kuma-san. He said it gave him a sense of belonging. Ryu found out and promptly smacked him around the head.

Cyclamen - Resignation/Goodbye –

Ryu knew that the moment he backed out of the fight, he'd lose their trust. He met his fate with resignation and didn't even trust himself to say goodbye.

Daffodil – Unrequited love –

Yankumi taught math, not English. Even so, she knew unrequited love when she saw it.

Daisy – Innocence –

Ryu knew that some of his father's money was blood money, no matter what anybody said. He never hid the fact from Hayato, and was glad that when they were together, he could forget that he wasn't so innocent.

Eglantine – Poetry –

Yankumi would preach to them about the wonders of poetry, and how it so clearly related to everyday things cough Romeo and Juliet cough. They'd laugh at her dreamy speeches, but secretly wonder if shit like that actually does happen.

Fern – Magic –

Magic is a myth, child's play. In the harsh world they live in, there is no such thing as magic. This is what Ryu likes to believe. But his somewhat harsh view on reality seems to do a 360 whenever Hayato is involved.

Forget-me-not – Memories –

Even though they're friends again, and Ryu slipped so easily back into their lives, whenever Hayato looks at the other boy he can't help but remember his friends betrayal. The memory hurts, but in a way, he's sort of glad. Because whenever he looks back on it, he can see that no matter how angry they get at each other, the two of them will always have each other.

Gardenia - I love you in secret –

Hayato has met Ryu's father. He's seen the bruises the older man has left on his friends skin. So, running a hand softly over the purple stains, he finds himself okay with whispering 'I love you's in secret.

Heather – Protection –

He did it to protect his friend. Hayato knew that, but still hated that Ryu didn't come talk to him about it first.

Holly – Foresight –

If he'd foreseen the outcome, Ryu wondered if he'd still have had the guts to back down from the fight. Because, sometimes, he thinks that fighting wouldn't have been as scary as the alternative.

Iris – Faith –

Yankumi came into the class knowing the students had no faith in adults of any kind. When she saw the hate in Hayato's eyes when the boy saw Ryu, she realised that even though they were fighting, they still had more faith in each other.

Lily – Virginity –

Ryu had never cared much about his virginity. But when it came down to it, he realised that Hayato did.

Lotus – Mystery –

Exactly why Hayato spent so much time getting ready for school was a mystery to his little brother. That was until he saw that Ryu was waiting at the gate.

Narcissus – Egotism –

At first, Ryu thought that Hayato just had a huge ego. When he told Take this, the other boy laughed and said that Hayato was just trying to impress someone.

Orchid – Beauty –

Yankumi often said that beauty was only skin-deep. Ryu disagreed. He thought Hayato was beautiful inside and out.

Peony – Healing –

The smiles were a little too forced and the companionship was a little too fake. They both realised that after such a drawn out fight, the healing process would take awhile.

Petunia - Anger/Resentment –

Of course he was angry with Ryu. But when Ryu came to him, drunk off his head, and apologized, Hayato couldn't help but notice there was no longer any resentment in their gazes.

Poppy - Eternal sleep –

Lying on the grassy bank together, Ryu found himself thinking that; maybe, eternal sleep might not be so bad.

Primrose - I cannot live without you –

The days after their fight slowly dragged on, becoming weeks, and eventually months. His friends found Hayato to be more antsy and quick to get angry. Hayato himself would spend his evenings locked up in his room, cursing the picture of him and Ryu that he didn't seem to have the strength to take down. Later, when he'd wake up after another dream about their fight, he'd lie in his bed, looking at the photo and admit to himself that there was no way he could live without the other boy.

Snapdragon – Deception –

Looking at Hayato, Ryu thought his eyes were deceiving him. After all, there could be no way that such an amazing person would look at him with such happiness after everything he'd done.

Snowdrop – Hope –

Standing in the hospital corridor, panting after the run, Hayato refused to believe that the doctors had given up hope and that he should prepare for the worst. Ryu couldn't just desert him like that.

Sunflower – Devotion –

When it came down to it, Ryu was only really devoted to his friends. He'd get himself expelled for them; back down from a fight for them, he'd _die_ for them. And, ultimately, he lived for them.

Rose, Red - Love/Desire/Respect/Courage –

Hayato wasn't going to tell just anyone that he loved them. They had to earn his respect, warrant his desire, and, if he admitted it to himself, telling them that he loved them would have to take a hell of a lot of courage.

Rose, White - Charm/Silence/Reverence –

Silence was a foreign concept in their world. Their world was full of noise and excitement and adrenaline. Hayato didn't mind though. He thought it had it's own charm and wouldn't give it away for anything.

Tiger Lily – Pride –

Hayato and Ryu were both full of pride. It was pride that made them strong, and it was pride that tore them apart.

Violet – Modesty –

Hayato was anything but modest. Everyone knew the moment he passed any test. Everyone knew the moment he won a fight. And everyone knew the moment Ryu agreed to date him.

Xeranthemum – Eternity –

They knew eternity was a long time, but considering they were being punished for the fight together, neither of them seemed to mind.


End file.
